Revenge Is Sweet
by faceless ones
Summary: Howard Epps escapes from death row and goes on a killing spree culminating in going for Brennan. Can Booth save her? Reviews would be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights own any of the characters to Bones

**Rating:** M for mature. Just not for children at all

**Summary:** Howard Epps escapes from death row and goes on a killing spree culminating in going for Brennan. Can Booth save her???????

**Revenge Is Sweet**

**Chapter One**

Booth and Brennan both sifted through the wreckage that was Howard Epps's cell. A hole had appeared where his bars were meant to be and there had already been reports of a number of prison guards dead or critically injured by both Epps and his accomplices. Rubble was strewn across the floor and the bed where Epps once slept. Guards had reported that he had a male visitor that had given him a bunch of magazines and dvds to take back to his cell but as dvds weren't allowed in there they had been confiscated but he had been allowed to take the magazines in. Around 2am there had been a loud bang coming from the cell but before most of the guards, who were around the guard station at the time, were taken out by a bomb that had been planted.

As they were walking through Booth got a call on his cell phone, 'Hello Booth,' all went quiet and then Booth replied, 'Ok we are on our way.' Booth turned to Brennan and said, 'It's started.'

Brennan looked at Booth oddly and said, 'Has Epps killed already?'

Booth looked at her oddly and said, 'What do you think when i say that? Yeah course he has started. Let's go.'

Brennan looked hurt and said as they walked out of what was left of the cell and started down the corridor, 'Well I don't know what you meant. You could have meant something completely different.'

The conversation continued as they exited the prison and made their way to the crime scene.

At the crime scene the photographers and forensics were all stood around something. Getting nearer Brennan and Booth saw that it was a young woman. She looked to be around 25 years of age, blonde hair and around 5"5'. She had been beaten around the head and face many times and it left her without much of a description. Brennan looked away as she saw this, she was more used to dealing with skeletons and not with fresh corpses. As Brennan looked over the body he saw that she had been stabbed a number of times but couldn't tell how many. An officer approached them and said, 'The is Rachel Green, according to her driver's licence that was found on her, was found by some kids who were playing nearby.'

Booth thanked the officer and went up to the body with Brennan, who had got herself used to the sight, looking over the body and feeling that it was still warm she said, 'This has only been done in, maybe, the last hour.'

Booth said, 'He can't be far from here then.' He stood up and unflipped his cellphone and started dialing. 'Booth here i want a perimeter set up. I want roadblocks on every road out of here for the next 20 miles. He can't have gone far.' He flipped back his phone and said, 'Lets get this body out of here.'

That was when Brennan spotted something, 'Hang on what's this?' Putting on a pair of gloves Brennan fished into a pocket and picked out a piece of paper. Unfolding the paper she read, 'That was just for starters at breakfast. Brennan is for supper. Catch me if you can.'

Just a little taster for you. This is my first ever Bones story so please review but don't be too nasty please lol.

Will update soon depending on whether you like the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights own any of the characters to Bones

**Rating:** M for mature. Just not for children at all

**Summary:** Howard Epps escapes from death row and goes on a killing spree culminating in going for Brennan. Can Booth save her???????

**Chapter Two**

Brennan held her breath and looked at the paper in her hand. Shaking she put the paper into a clear plastic bag and gave it to Booth. Booth looked at the paper and a look of concern appeared on his face, 'Looks like he's out for revenge after i broke his wrist,' Brennan said. She could sense his concern and she was slightly concerned herself.

'Seems that way but then again it could be something more than that. I mean he was trying everything to get into this prison before and everytime that we have dealt with him in the past. I think we need to put 24 hour protection on you though just in case he does try to strike earlier than what this seems to say,' Booth replied. He was still looking at the paper while talking not able to take his eyes off the sinister note.

Brennan shook her head and said, 'I can take care of myself i dont need the protection plus...,' she trailed off looking at Booth who was still staring at the paper.

Booth looked up and wondered why she had stopped talking mid sentence, he then realised, 'Oh sorry was lost in thought there. What were you saying?'

'Never mind,' Brennan replied.

'Dr Brennan?' a voice called out Brennan turned around to see a cop who seemed to be around his mid-to-late thirties appear in front of her. He looked like he had had one to many doughnuts. 'Make that four too many doughnuts,' Brennan thought before saying, 'Yes what is it?'

'Think you had better take a look at this and you will need this,' the officer replied handing her a nose guard.

Puzzled Brennan took the guard and passed it onto Booth, 'Think you will need this more than me.'

Booth gave her a sly smile and took the guard. He didn't put the guard on but regretted it as they followed the officer to what had been found. The officer led them both to a small clearing and in the middle of it was what looked like a shallow grave. Brennan went over and looked into it and saw what looked to be a the back of a skull. 'we uncovered this as we were searching the area and thought you had better take a look at it before we do anything else,' the officer said.

Brennan knelt down beside the skull and started to brush away just below the area with her hand and found what looked to be invertebrae. She carried on wiping away the dirt and saw that it was a whole set of bones and seemed to be complete. 'I need to get this back to the lab so i can analyse it properly,' Brennan told the others around her. They all nodded and got to work while Brennan got to her feet. 'You think maybe that there's someone else at work here?'

Booth looked down and shook his head, 'I don't know,' he said. 'But it seems like it's either one of Epp's or we have a copycat killer on our hands.'

Back at the lab Brennan had laid out all the bones onto the table and found that they did indeed make up a full skeleton, speaking outloud she made her diagnostic with Zack watching on. 'Ok seems the subject is female. Around 24 years of age and quite athletic, maybe a runner or something like that.' Pointing to a dint in the calf bone Brennan said, 'Seems she was hit on the leg with something, can't tell what though but it seem's like something sharp, maybe a knife.' Looking at the ribs she found many of them to be chipped and one was broken, 'Seems like she had been stabbed a number of times and had one of her ribs broken maybe but the force of the stabbing's or even being stamped on by a boot.'

Booth swiped his card and came into the area around the table and said, 'Well it seems like that was a mercy killing on out fresh victim.'

Brennan looked up puzzled, 'How do you mean?'

'Well it seems like all the killer did was just stab this person in the heart and then run off. Now thats not Epp's way of doing things unless he was in a hurry,. Booth answered.

'Do we know the identity of the victim?' Brennan asked.

'Yeah she's Victoria White, 23 years old. No one we talked to witnessed the murder so that don't help but i'm thinking that it was Epp's and it was his way of saying that he's back in the hunt,' Booth answered. Pointing to the skeleton on the table Booth asked, 'Who have we got here?'

'Not sure but i know that its a she and she's around 24 years old. Seems that she has been buried there for a number of years now though,' Brennan answered.

'Ok is she one of the missing Epp's murders?' Booth asked. 'Sure seems like his M.O.'

'It does look like it but i'm not gonna be jumping to any conclusions yet,' Brennan answered.

Booth was about to answer when his cellphone went off, he immediately went to his pocket and picked it out. Unflipping it he put it to his ear, 'Hello? Booth.' Silence for a second and then he said, 'Ok we will be there shortly.' He flipped his phone into place and put it back into his pocket and looking at Brennan he said, 'There's been another.'

Leave you on tenderhooks for the time being, please can you review this as it is my first Bones story and i wanna know what you guys think

Any ideas about what should happen please feel free to tell me as im not sure myself but should be fun to see where im gonna take this in my head


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights own any of the characters to Bones

**Rating:** M for mature. Just not for children at all

**Summary:** Howard Epps escapes from death row and goes on a killing spree culminating in going for Brennan. Can Booth save her???????

**Chapter 3**

Arriving at a small clearing in a wood Brennan and Booth were led to a shallow grave by a police officer who was making sure that no one came onto the crime scene. Getting there they were greeted by a small, stocky man in his mid 40's. The man offered his hand in which Booth shook it. 'Im detective Castle welcome to yet another one.'

He pointed to the ground where they could see a hole about 6ft in length and about 3ft deep. Brennan leaned over and saw a body face down in the ground. Brennan sized up the victim and saw that she was about 5' 5'' and was fully clothed, she had dark shoulder length hair which looked like it hadn't been brushed in a long time.'This just looks like another homicide,' Booth said to the detective.

Brennan looked to Booth and the detective, 'Yeah that was till we found this,' the detective said.

Booth looked puzzled as he led them to another part of the clearing and they pointed to another hole in the ground. The detective pointed to it and said, 'This is why we called you here.'

Booth and Brennan both looked into the hole and saw a skeleton laid there.

Back at the Jeffersonian Brennan had just done a prelimary look of the skeleton, they had managed to get all the pieces and she had them laid out on a table in front of her. Booth arrived and said, 'This was found at the last crime scene.'

He passed her a clear plastic bag with a piece of paper, 'Breakfast is over and that was Brunch, wonder if you can catch me before Dinner or even my early meal. After that its time for the main event the supper,' Brennan read.

'It's not Epps,' Booth said.

Snapping out of a daydream Brennan looked at him, 'Huh?'

'Yeah when going over the latest victim its a different MO, seems we may have a copycat killer on the loose.'

Brennan looked at him with a blank look and said, 'Well this is Epps work though. All the signs are the same. Female, around 23 years of age and around 5' 7''. She was also buried face down and has been there for quite awhile as well.'

Booth didn't wanna know how she knew this, the autopsy reports on the last victim were bad enough and he didn't have the stomach for this one.

'I think we should pay a visit to Epp's wife and see if she know's where he is,' Booth suggested.

Brennan looked up at him and nodded.

A brown Ford turned a corner of an unmarked street and headed up it. Inside a man was lighting up a cigarette. He threw the lighter on the seat next to him and took a deep drag on the cigarette and let out a long puff of smoke. Adjusting his rearview mirror he could see his next victim. She was tied up with electrical cord and was gagged with a rag. She looked up at him as the man smiled and took another drag of his cigarette.

Brennan and Booth were making their way to see Howard Epp's wife. 'Do you think she will be there?' Brennan asked.

Booth looked at her and replied, 'Hmm not sure depends on if Epp's has decided to go there first and get her out to go into hiding with him but we have to see otherwise its a dead end.'

Brennan nodded and looked out of the window. Silently they arrived at her house. Exiting the car they could see that the curtains were drawn all over the house and there wasn't much movement. 'Seems like there's no one home,' Brennan suggested. She didn't feel comfortable with all of this but was happy that Booth was with her.

'Let's find out shall we,' Brennan told her.

Going up to the door Booth knocked and waited. No answer. After a few more seconds of silence Booth knocked again. No answer again. Booth tried the door handle and found that it was open. A smell immediately hit them both. It was the smell of death. Booth drew his gun and stepped into the house, silence greeted them in the doorway. 'FBI!!! Anyone home?' Booth shouted.

Silence answered back. Brennan looked around and saw that they were on a landing with stairs on the left, directly in front of her she could see a room and part way up the corridor she could see gap that would mean another room. Walking closely behind Booth they made their way down the corridor. Getting to the first room Booth pointed his gun into the room before taking a look. He saw that the room was very tidy and clean, a television was positioned near the window. Looking around he could just about see a table set in the middle of the room with a chair near the door and a cupboard at the back of the room. Stepping in the room he saw that a sofa was set on the wall behind the door but nothing else of interest.

Backing out of the room, Booth shouted, 'FBI anyone home? Show yourself please.'

They made their way down the corridor and found themselves in a very well kept kitchen. Finding nothing of interest in there Booth said, 'Wait here i wanna check upstairs.'

Brennan nodded and watched as Booth made his way back down the corridor and gun first starting climbing the stairs. Brennan looked around the kitchen but knew that she can't touch anything just in case it ended up being a crime scene. Suddenly she heard a bang above her. Startled she jumped back and bashed herself on a cupboard. She ran down the corridor and shouted, 'Booth you ok???'

Silence answered her and she decided that she would go upstairs and see where Booth was. Slowly she climbed the stairs, as she neared the top she could see a room directly in front of her. Looking around she could see another room on her right. Getting to the top of the stairs she looked down the corridor and saw a room at the end of it. Looking in the room directly in front of her she found that it was a bathroom and was very much empty. She turned around and slowly walked down the corridor, 'Booth!! Booth where are you??' she asked as she walked down.

Looking in the first room she came to she saw a figured laid on the floor. Moving over to the figure she looked down and saw it was Booth unconcious. Kneeling down she started to nudge him as if trying to wake him from a deep sleep, 'Booth come on get up. Come on Booth' she was saying to him.

Suddenly she heard a noise and turning round a figure appeared in front of her holding something in its hand. She saw the figure come towards her, too shocked to move she saw a swing and then blackness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Damn i can be evil lol. What's gonna happen next?? Is Booth alive?? Is Brennan next on the killer's list??? Who is this mysterious killer?? And why did the house smell of death???

Lots will be revealed in the next chapter.

Review please guys and will update quicker but need reviews guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights own any of the characters to Bones

**Rating:** M for mature. Just not for children at all

**Summary:** Howard Epps escapes from death row and goes on a killing spree culminating in going for Brennan. Can Booth save her???????

**Chapter 4**

Waking into Hodgins area Angela asked, 'Has anyone heard from Brennan or Booth?'

Hodgins looked up and shook his head, 'Why, what's wrong?'

Angela let out a sigh and shook her head, 'I'm just worried is all. We haven't heard from them in hours now and that's really unusual for Brennan.'

Hodgins smiled and said, 'You think that her and Booth are…..' his words trailed off but his smile still remained.

Angela looked at him and smiled. She liked to see that smile that often played on his lips when she was around. Then she shook her head and said, 'No!! That wouldn't happen. At least….' her words trailed off and she looked again at him and asked hopefully, 'Would it?'

'No idea. We may never know.'

**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Angela was sat in Brennan's office when her phone rang. Picking it up Angela said, 'Hello, is this you Brennan? I've been worried sick.'

'No this isn't Brennan but I can tell you where she is,' said a voice coming out of the receiver. 'I can tell you where Agent Booth is as well but I will decide when the time and place for that is gonna be. Speak to you very soon.'

The phone went dead and Angela immediately dropped the phone and ran to Hodgins. 'Booth and Brennan have both been kidnapped,' she exclaimed.

Calmly Hodgins placed his hands onto Angela's shoulders and he led her to a chair to sit down on. Zach on hearing what was happening came over to join them. Angela sat down and began to tell them what she had heard on the phone, Cam overhearing the conversation came over to see what was going on. When Angela had finished recounting the phone call to them all Cam said, 'Ok I'm gonna let the FBI know what's happening. Just sit tight we have nothing to go on just yet.'

Cam disappeared to find a phone. Angela looked at Hodgins and Zach and asked, 'What if Epps has them both? We all know that he has a grudge against Brennan.'

Hodgins and Zach just looked at her neither of them knowing what to say when Cam broke the silence, 'Ok, they are sending some agents here to tap our phones and see what they can do. There's not a lot we can do so just sit tight and see if our kidnapper calls again.'

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Just a short chapter this one but I bet your all wondering what's happened to Booth and Brennan. Has Epps really got them both? What will the next phone call bring? **

**Please rate and review and enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights own any of the characters to Bones

**Rating:** M for mature. Just not for children at all

**Summary:** Howard Epps escapes from death row and goes on a killing spree culminating in going for Brennan. Can Booth save her???????

**Chapter 5**

After getting over the initial shock of the phone call with a cup of coffee and a long hug from Hodgins Angela told the others what had been said. FBI agents were streaming all over the Jeffersonian and getting in everyone's way. Cam had already had a number of arguments with the agents in charge but had given up finding that she couldn't get anywhere. Zack hadn't been seen since they arrived so everyone thought that he had holed up somewhere and was getting on with aspects of the case in hand.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Waking up Booth found that he couldn't see a thing and that he couldn't move also. He knew that he was sat down so came to the conclusion that he was tied to a chair.

'Bones?' he called. Silence answered him.

'Bones?' he shouted again. Again no answer

Suddenly he heard a door opening and feet coming towards him. He then felt a huge blow across his face……

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Stood in an office Zack was looking over some of the evidence in front of him when he heard a sound behind him. Startled he turned around to find Hodgins standing at the door. Zack looked at him for a time and started to say something but Hodgins held his hand up and Zack fell quiet. Zack shrugged his shoulders and in a silent agreement they both nodded as Hodgins turned to leave. Zack slumped into a chair, a feeling of helplessness over awed him. He had never felt that before and it took all all of his energy to push it past him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Opening her eyes Brennan found that she couldn't see. Feeling something against her face made her realise that she had been blindfolded. Trying to move she found that she had been tied up as well. Knowing that this wasn't some kinky game that Booth might have thought up, although secretly she was hoping that it was, Brennan decided that she was in trouble.

'Booth?' she called out quietly. Silence greeted her.

'Booth?' she called out again a little louder. 'You here as well?'

Again silence greeted her except…….

She felt a blow across her face. She felt herself falling down onto the floor and then being picked back up again.

What was going on………..

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Angela had taken residence in Brennan's office so she could keep near the phone, that had been tapped by the FBI, just in case another call came in. She was anxious, always getting up and pacing around. Not happy to just be sat around and doing nothing. Hodgins had got nothing but anger from her and she was sorry for that but wasn't gonna say sorry. Not yet anyway, she would do that in her own way later when this was all over, if it ever is over.

Stop thinking that way, she thought to herself. They will find them and get them out and they will be alive.

Suddenly the phone rang. Angela dived over to the desk and answered it. That phone tap got to work immediately. An FBI agent ran into the room and nodded.

'Hello?' Angela said into the receiver.

'I've got two of your friends here but I only want one of them. I have two more victims to kill, if anyone gets in the way of that then they both die. If no one does then just one of them dies,' the voice at the other end said.

The phone went click and the line died. An agent arrived and shook his head. Holding onto the receiver still Angela collapsed onto the floor.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Life got in the way plus I was thinking of where I was gonna take this for awhile. Have it all sorted so read review


End file.
